


Troubled Night

by Jupiter2012 (orphan_account)



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, Hatesex, M/M, Oneshot, Swearing, homophobic slur, pornwithoutplot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jupiter2012
Summary: The scene where Clay and Tony argue in the Padilla's garage goes a little differently.





	Troubled Night

**Author's Note:**

> Because reading your fic made me write this hot mess! Warnings in the top! Enjoy! Came to me on a whim. Not connected to my main fic, Drawn in Green, at all! Tell me what ya think?
> 
> Blah blah can't speak Spanish used google translate sorry for screwing up blah

"Hey Tony!" Clay shouts out at the grey suited figure.

Tony doesn't hear him for a moment, focused on the steady heat of the metal, as sparks flew from behind his hands. Then he looks up, noticing the other boy.

"Yeah!" Tony abandons his work and walks over to Clay, taking his earplugs out and hanging them around his neck.

"Your dad said I could come find you?" Clay tells him, voice tentative.

"You ok?" Tony asks, frowning slightly. Clay had been going through the rest of the tapes finally, he knew.

"I just talked to Justin, about Jessica." He says. Clay's upset, Tony can see it in the frown lines creasing his pale face.

"Okay?" He states, carefully neutral, watching the taller boy fidget.

"How did everyo- how did you just listen to that? And then like, ignore it?" Clay can't keep the frustration out of his tone. He's angry, appalled at everyone's indifference. At the way Tony doesn't seem to give a shit at all.

"...I don't think anyone ignored it, Clay." Tony replies coolly, unbuttoning the top of his worksuit.

"Why is everyone protecting Bryce?" Clay demands again. "Why are you?" There's a definite strain of insecurity in his voice now. _I trusted you_ , Clay doesn't have to say. He knows that Tony can practically hear his thoughts.

Tony just sighs, tired to the bone. "I'm doing it for Hannah", he says, and he tries to step away, because he _is,_ isn't he? He's doing it for Hannah, became he couldn't save her. 

 Clay doesn't let him pass, follows him as he walks to the other side of the garage. "Oh fuck that, Tony. Fuck that. Jessica got raped. And Justin's got her completely brainwashed, and everyone in school is just covering it up. And that is _beyond_ fucked up." Clay spits as him with an anger Tony's never heard before the tapes, the one that came out so recently in his fight for Hannah's truth. His blue eyes stare Tony down in unwavering accusation.

"Okay, you don't know the whole story yet." Tony pulls off the top of his grey worksuit, and stares at Clay while the other rants.

"What else do I need to know, Tony? Hell you're brainwashed too, just like the rest of them but I'm not, okay? I'm so tired of this bullshit, Tony, you're full of bullshit!" Clay gets up close into Tony's face, attempts to egg him on, piss him off. Anything.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Tony repeats calmly.

"Don't I? All this shit you do, following me around. It isn't because of her, it isn't for Hannah. 'I'm doing it for Hannah' what kind of fucking joke is that, Tony? You don't give a shit about any of this, you don't even care." Clay knows he's fucked up bad even before the words leave his mouth, but he says them anyway.

Tony looks at him very intently, and now it's Clay's turn to be intimidated."Then why would I be a part of this, Clay?" He asks harshly. "Why? You better give me a good fucking answer."

Clay searches wildly, angrily. " I've seen the way you look at me. You don't even _care_ about Hannah, do you? You don't give a _fuck_ that she killed herself. You only do this shit because you're gay for me, Tony," he spits, knowing it's _so_ , _so_ _fucking_ _wrong_.

Watches Tony's face frown as he listens, and twist in anger as he finishes.

Clay is slammed against the door of the garage so hard he sees stars, held tight by Tony's hand clenched around the collar of his sweater. When Tony speaks, his voice is shaking, incensed with rage.

"You fucking asshole, Clay Jensen. How the fuck would you even dare to say something like that. Cunt. I don't know you."

Clay's scared, actually scared, dizzy as he stands pinned against the metal, because Tony has an expression on his face that has never ever been directed at Clay before, looks at Clay as if he's trash on the ground, and he's fucking _strong_. Clay's chest is beginning to hurt in searing pains where Tony's knuckles makes contact.

"Tony-"

Tony ignores him, pressing harder.

"Tony, you're hurting me."

He's dropped abruptly.

"Tony, I-"

"Get out. Now. Don't come back."

When Clay just stands there, he resorts to threaten."If I see your face back around here, I'll break it."

Still no reply. Just wide blue eyes.

"Leave!"

 Tony grabs him again, more gently this time, but intent on hauling him out of the garage himself. Clay just glares at him, mind working fast. _What the fuck did I just do?_ His head is cloudy with anger. At who, he isn't sure. A mixture of Tony, the others, Hannah, his mother and Brad.  _Fuck_ , he realizes.

So when Tony leans in threateningly, reaching for his collar, Clay doesn't resist his conscience. He moves. His hand shifts down to cup Tony between his jeans.

Tony pushes him off, looking more furious than ever.

"What the fuck are you doing, Clay?"

Tony jerks away again as Clay moves closer, breathing hard. He doesn't know how to deal with this situation, feels a frantic strain of concern for the other boy who moves into him again, keeps trying to touch his junk.

"Come on!" Clay shouts at him, moving closer again and trying to get around Tony's legs.

"Okay, you want it? Clay? Do you even know what you're doing?" Tony yells back at him, losing a bit of his cool for once.

Clay keeps his mouth shut stubbornly, stepping in closer and this time stroking Tony's crotch. He doesn't break eye contact with the shorter boy's furrowed brows.

"You wanna prove yourself right, Jensen? You fucking piece of shit," Tony swears at him, strong body stiff with tension.

 _Yes, get angry. Show something, some fucking emotion_ , Clay thinks.

Clay leans in, catching Tony's lips in his mouth, biting, searching for blood. Tony seems to struggle for a moment, then instead starts kissing back. Not passionately. Tony's all teeth and filling Clay's mouth with a hot tongue so that Clay doesn't have any room to retaliate.

He twists Clay around so that he slams against his workbench and looks at him with disgust and pity.

"I knew you wanted it, faggot," Clay pants, wiping blood from his lips. He isn't really sure whose it is.

"Faggot, Clay? Really?"

Clay just sneers."You want to fuck me Tony. It's all you want."

 _Fucking hell. Why does he do this?_ Clay watches himself as if from afar, hears the words come out of his mouth as if he's detached from his body. He doesn't mean any of them, has not ever even thought them up with his brain. They spill out from his mouth in blind, hot rage and now he's ruined the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he's watching Tony's hazel eyes widen in hurt.

Clay twists forwards and kisses him again, expecting to feel the stinging pain of teeth around his lips, but instead, Tony pushes him off, wrestles Clay to the ground. It's a fight now, Clay tries desperately to overpower Tony's muscled arms, snarls in rage as he's pinned down anyway. As they remain there, panting, Tony freezes. He can feel something press hard and hot against his thigh. _Is Clay... hard?_ The thought turns him on, he discovers.

In another moment of realization, he feels his own boner as blood rushes downwards, making him almost sore with arousal. Tony sees in Clay's slackened blue gaze that he can feel it, too.

 "You got what you wanted, Jensen?" Tony growls, rocking his hips slightly.The friction is incredible, and the words Clay has said unforgivable. He doesn't even care that Clay's straight. Fuck Clay.

Clay gasps as his erection rubs against Tony's. "So you only proved it then. You want me."

While Tony is momentarily stunned by his words, Clay takes the opportunity to push the other boy off of him, missing the heady sensation immediately, but determined to be in control. He unzips the front of Tony's jeans, fumbling clumsily.

"Mierda!" Tony swears, seething, warning Clay to _stop now._ But his pupils give it away, blown up large and black against his green eyes.

"You're so easy to read, Tony. Go ahead and fuck me if that's what you want." Clay spits, fighting to get his hand past Tony, who is now blocking his own crotch with his hand rather comically.

"Fuck me then, Padilla!  Like you fucked Ryan, and Brad, and everyone else!" Clay half yells at him, fighting furiously against the tanned arms.

"Okay, you're upset. Cut this bullshit out now, Clay," Tony warns him, breathing heavily, a kind of wordless panic breaking through his composure.

"I'm not going to leave until you do it, pendejo!" Clay uses the only Spanish word he knew. Tony had taught it to him in third grade as a joke.

"You don't know what you're getting into, Clay," Tony growls as he bats his hand away yet again while they remain sprawled on the concrete.

"I don't know what I'm getting into?" Clay laughs in a strangled sort of way, although there's nothing funny about it.

"Do you think I would even feel your dick inside of me?" he sneers.

"Pedazo de mierda!" Tony curses him with so much hate in his voice that it physically hurts Clay to hear. His insides roll in displeasure as Tony manages to pin him down.

Tony rolls him over bodily, breath hot in Clay's ear. "I'm going to fuck you now. Just like you want, Clay. I'm telling you that it's going to hurt you. Your ass will be so fucking sore, you won't be able to sit for days."

Clay fights back as he feels his pants being pulled down to his ankles, ass forced to spread wide by strong hands. And Tony's worksuit and then shirt is on the ground. With a shudder, he feels one of Tony's fingers enter his body, slicked with saliva. Clay doesn't really know what he got himself into, but he's so hard that he shakes, and to remedy this he tries to reach down for release because he  _wants_ Tony. Tony pulls Clay's hand back upwards roughly and holds it there, pinning him down.

 God, Clay's asshole's tight. Tony almost comes while fingering it, his own swollen erection smearing a line against his stomach. He twists his fingers, looking for the spot that will make Clay cry, make him lose his bearings.

Clay twists his neck, reaches Tony's exposed collarbone and bites down hard. He can hear the other gasp as blood trickles from the bite mark, but still, Clay notes with hitched breath, the twisting fingers do not relent. And suddenly, Clay's vision becomes blurry with pleasure, he arches back against Tony's warm chest, crying out loudly and long in the echoing silence of the garage. Tony smirks and presses Clay's prostate again.

"Scream for me then, bitch," he whispers to Clay, the words tasting foreign and strange on his tongue.

"Aggh, fuck!" Clay curses now, voice trembling. He didn't think it would feel this good, but _fuck_. The only thing he remembers at the moment is Tony- and his fingers and his smell- motor oil and spicy, woody cologne.

"Tony- I want your- you. Please." He doesn't finish his sentence but he knows Tony knows. Just like always.

Clay hears the sound of Tony unzipping himself with one hand, the other still buried sweetly in his ass, the toss of a belt onto the ground and shuffling of clothing.

 Without warning, Tony pushes Clay down against the bench and slides his cock into Clay. Clay loses his breath, groaning loudly with pain as his asshole is spread open by Tony. And fuck, Tony's big. Shit. And he regrets very much his words from earlier, he really, _really_ does. He takes it until Tony's thighs are flush with his own and Clay's gasping for air, feeling as if he were going to rip, somewhere because it _does_ fucking hurt, it hurts so bad. Glancing behind him slightly, Clay realizes that Tony is also utterly overwhelmed. His eyes are glassy and he mutters faint curses as he struggles to regain control of himself.

"What, never had an ass this tight?" Clay asks him breathlessly, but this time, he leaves a hint of playfulness in his voice because he feels a little less angry at Tony now that Tony's fucking him.

"Never- oh shit- never had one before. Ah, aah- Fuck." The usually controlled voice is strangled, undone.

And Clay is so fucking turned on by this, that he thrusts backwards, grunting from the splitting pain of it, but impaling himself onto Tony.

Tony thrusts into Clay slowly, hilt deep once more. They move together panting and grunting, as the smell of sex and heat fills the garage.

Clay moans loudly, the feeling of Tony pounding into him is so delicious, even through the pain.

"I'm- I'm gonna cum!" he throws over his shoulder, squirming and blushed a deep pink.

Tony moans deeply in approval of Clay's words, pumping faster now, fucking him good and properly. His hips have a natural rhythm, making the bench on which Clay was supported by- Tony's workbench- clatter loudly with the force of their movements.

"What's my name?" Tony groans, roaming his fingers through Clay's hair while he moves.

"What?" Clay's can't really focus anyway, he doesn't hear him the first time.

"I need to hear you say it." Tony grinds his teeth as he speaks, clearly trying to sober his climax for just a few more seconds.

 "Aaahhh- Tony! Tony." Clay comes violently, his cum spilling in lazy swirls over Tony's shiny tools and shop materials as Clay screws up his face in the intensity of the moment. This pulls Tony over the edge too with a frantic gasp, and Clay feels hot liquid along with Tony's dick throbbing, fully buried in his ass.

When Tony pulls himself out, some of his own cum dribbles down Clay's thighs, and Tony bends quickly to catch it in his mouth, licking a long stripe on the pale skin as he does so. He turns back up to face Clay, his flushed red, but he speaks purposefully, tries to get his message across through the haze of sex that has enveloped both of them.

 "I followed you so much so that I wouldn't find your fuckin' body on the ground the same way I found Hannah's. I was worried the most when you heard your own tape. But you know what Clay? Maybe you aren't worth it." Tony pulls his pants back on, ignores Clay, who's sitting with his back against the set of metal drawers, sweating and trying to catch his breath.

He doesn't turn around as he pulls on his shirt, but when he hears the slight sounds of crying behind him, he has to. He can't leave Clay like that, even though he should.

 Tony walks over and sits beside the other boy, leaning over to wrap his arms around him carefully. Clay leans into his touch like a child.

"I'm sorry, Tony," he whispers.

"I know." Tony tells him, because he does know. He shifts his position and looks at Clay.

"Listen to the tapes. All of them," he says. 

And when Clay doesn't reply, "-and then we'll talk."

"And you'll stay with me?" Clay isn't so sure he's deserves an answer after saying those things to Tony, but he has to ask anyway, voice small in the chilly garage. 

Tony pauses for a moment, then looks at the boy wrapped in his arms.

"Always."

  They stay wrapped like that for a very long time, and it's almost midnight when Tony asks tells Clay to sleep at his tonight, to forget the tapes for just one moment.

Clay agrees, because Tony's brothers aren't home and his parents are asleep, and he's _tired_ of those fucking tapes, man.  

They sleep in the same bed that night. Tony's bed.

And for once, if only once, Clays dreams are safe, and clean, and smell slightly of motor oil, and of Tony's sheets.

 

 


End file.
